


Merry Christmas from the Silver Fox?

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chistmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Hudson picks out a card for Lestrade and implies she has others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas from the Silver Fox?

  
**From:** GLestrade@met.police.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients

 **Subject:** Merry Christmas from the Silver Fox?

Yesterday, when I dropped in on Sherlock and John, Mrs. Huudson asked when I was sending out my own card. I explained that I never have time to find a proper card. She thought these would suit. Do they?

May the new year be full of adventure and completely lacking in paperwork.

Lestrade

 **From:** Molly.Hooper@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients.

 **Subject:** Re: Merry Christmas from the silver fox?

They couldn’t be more perfect.

Well done Mrs. H.

I should have asked you to pick out my card.

Good tidings,  
Molly Hooper

 **From:** MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk  
 **To:** Multiple Recipients

 **Subject:** The Silver Fox

I’m glad you used them, dear. I do so love finding the perfect card for people. I have a whole file full of cards I’ve picked for other people. I thought of you as soon as I saw these.

Well, I do have one that is slightly more perfect, but I couldn’t possibly… no… not without a few drinks.

This is Mrs. Hudson, by the way.

 **From:** Mycroft@earth.org  
 **To:** MerryMarieTurner@ymail.co.uk

 **Subject:** Proper Lubrication.

That can be arranged.

Mycroft Holmes


End file.
